brockhamptonfandomcom-20200213-history
GUMMY
|genre = Hip-Hop/Rap |length = 4:21 |album = SATURATION II |album link = SATURATION II |label = QUESTION EVERYTHING INC. / RCA RECORDS |writer = Joba, Dom McLennon, Matt Champion, Ameer Vann, Merlyn Wood & Kevin Abstract |producer = Romil Hemnani, Q3 & Joba |previous = STAR |previous link = STAR |next = SWAMP |next link = SWAMP |previous track = |previous track link = |next track = QUEER |next track link = QUEER |video = GUMMY - BROCKHAMPTON }} GUMMY is the first single released from and the first track on the second studio album SATURATION II of the American boy band BROCKHAMPTON. This track features Kevin Abstract, Ameer Vann, Dom McLennon, Merlyn Wood, Matt Champion, and JOBA while the track was produced by Romil Hemnani, Q3, and JOBA.GUMMY's song credits Lyrics {{Lyrics|lyrics= 1: Kevin Abstract These niggas take me for granted, what would hap' if I vanish? Bet a hunnid they'd panic, my shooters only speak Spanish Keep my heart with my dogs, keep my car in the yard I can't drive it nowhere so I let you niggas take off Seen the shit that they drop, that shit not instantly hot I give that instant re-bop, that replay value go off That make my value go up, I keep that bow in my cup My niggas rolling, got that going with a thousand to bust That niggah  Kevin can't rap, he too sappy with his shit He don't rep me with his shit, he on that teenage bullshit And he 'bout 20 and shit, when he let go of that shit He'll prolly be a little colder, y'all agree with me? Shit That niggah need to act his age, he ain't acting like a grown up Ain't that boy from Texas?, He ain't acting like a soldier Knew that boy in high school, man, that niggah wasn't awkward And I know his mama, man, that niggah just a liar Kevin Abstract Cash don't last, my friends will ride with me Keep 'em in my bag, we robbed a limousine When the guns go pow, won't bother us again I don't wanna do it but they keep on pushing me Merlyn Wood Cash don't mean shit (shit) Cried my last tears, bitch Cashed my last check (check) Cash don't mean shit (shit) Cash don't mean shit (shit) Cried my last tears, bitch Cashed my last check (check) Cash don't mean shit (shit) 2: Ameer Vann Call me king of the niggas, I need a crown made of thorns God said let there be light, on the day I was born Step off the ship with the slaves, then I go hit the stage I just left in a whip, all I need is a chain I don't trust no niggas, and I don't trust no bitch 'Cause people talk too much, I bought a black fo'-fifth And a brand new clip, that's my new best friend 'Cause I'm a brand new niggah, in a brand new crib I ain't sellin' no more, but got my hand in the zip Whitey gave me the check, I ain't ask for the fame I used to deal with the grams, 'till they put the cam on my face Now I'm evading the law, I'm on a high-speed chase I'm in a big ass truck, I tell 'em get out the way I gotta couple of warrants, so I'm leaving my state Now I'm in Cali today, with the sun on my face I got a bag of the gas, and a blunt I can face 3: Dom McLennon How I'm gon' move at your pace?, I'm busy settin' the tone You think we runnin' together?, I'm in a lane of my own Don't got no friends in this game, it's me and my brothers alone They thinkin' that we competing, that shit depletin' my bones I don't need all that energy, they just fuck up my chakras I put my heart in a locker, they love me when I'm a martyr They hate me when I'm myself, I can't barter with that You watch us charter these tracks, it's sticking like tartar and plaque I need a parlour of plaques, need lobsters and helicopters I need peace for my niggas, need darker skin for all my doctors I like to speak like a scholar, like to think like a niggah In this world I can't wander, no honor behind the trigger I could get shot in my back, and they'd tell the world that I fought 'em "We ain't taught 'em nothin' new, but somehow they been gettin' smarter" That's what they sayin' in private, speaking from that entitlement We still workin' for titles and makin' tidal environments Kevin Abstract Cash don't last, my friends will ride with me Keep 'em in my bag, we robbed a limousine When the guns go pow, won't bother us again I don't wanna do it but they keep on pushing me Cash don't last, my friends will ride with me Keep 'em in my bag, we robbed a limousine When the guns go pow, won't bother us again I don't wanna do it but they keep on pushing me Matt Champion Fuck, put ya ante up, riding in the limousine I'm stuck on some bud I hit, under concrete canopy Fuck all this energy, you just wanna bring me down Fuck all your energy, you just wanna bring me down Fuck, put the windows up, blowin' past the exit now Up like a money shot, swerve into the sunset Me and all my boys jet, swervin' like a donut Off, off, off, off, swervin' like a donut Kevin Abstract & JOBA Niggah whaaaat (Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, if you want to) Niggah whaaaat (Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, if you want to) Niggah whaaaat (Pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, pull up, if you want to) Niggah whaaaat Y-Yo }} References Category:Songs Category:Saturation II Category:Singles